


Marked By The Wolf

by Moonlit_Streets



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Graphic Description, Injury, M/M, Trains, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Streets/pseuds/Moonlit_Streets
Summary: “Do you intend for us to talk about this?” The scolding tone came, striking McCree, “or would you rather allow me to bleed out on this lovely wood?” He gestured faintly.“You’ll survive-““-You bastard!”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Marked By The Wolf

Plains and plains of a sandy biome leapt past the outlaw. Everything was the same (dust and not much else), bar a few cacti-their colour not really reflecting anything except a dim viridescent. Even the sky seemed bored-it had an odd, hazed gaze that scrutinised the terrain below it. 

The lavish, but heavily retired train was as cheap as it was nice. Scarlet tones, wrapped with a golden shine, laced the plush, ruined seats and the tables were crafted of mahogany with a few (several) slices and chips. 

The train’s carriage was mostly empty, except the wheezing of the man ahead of him. Muddy, tired eyes surveyed him with an appropriate level of shock and crude judgement, considering what had occurred. 

“Do you intend for us to talk about this?” The scolding tone came, striking McCree, “or would you rather allow me to bleed out on this lovely wood?” He gestured faintly.

“You’ll survive-“

“-You bastard!”

McCree sniggered as he sucked on his old cigarillo, spluttering at Hanzo Shimada’s disgusted response. 

With a hiss of pain, the Shimada pushed his already-bloodied left hand to the wound that lay shape on his stomach, pushing it tightly. He bit back a vile-tasting scream that felt like cud in his throat. 

“Han…” Jesse’s voice sounded careful now, delicate as a flower now, regardless of its previous bout of humour. “Darlin’…we agreed to this y’know-I…I wouldn’t have done it if there were another way-“

The man remained silent, something which was extremely common in him. By now, on any other occasion, Jesse was used to it, but today it felt like a kick in the teeth. 

The cowboy knew he had done wrongly-the cowboy was perfectly aware that this mistake was potentially the most dangerous thing he had done-but it was to save Hanzo. To save his love? 

The bottom hem of Hanzo’s shirt was clutched between his teeth holding it still while the wound on his perfect abdominals proceeded to leak, like a punctured water balloon hosting crimson colouring. Both of Hanzo’s calloused hands gripped it now as the pain worsened. 

“I’m perfectly aware. But the consequences of this-“ Hanzo inhaled, trying to speak despite the shirt in his jaws. “What it’s going to do to me-“

The former scion was a strong man, forged out of hatred and discipline, but nothing could hide the raw fear in his lips, that twisted his countenance. 

Jesse prayed to whatever god had mercy left for him as he whispered, “let me see,” 

McCree wanted to see the damage. A sick part of him wanted to see the mark that he had left on his lover. Humanity dragged him back as he shrugged off his serape.

Hanzo winced. Slowly, the hands were peeled away. The poor excuses of an attempted bandage (his own two hands) were piled with the spill of the blood. 

The wound was black. Like a dark nights sky laced with a series of scarlet clouds. Hanzo glared down at the wound in horror, yet again. Jesse frowned mournfully at it’s familiarity.

“What-why is it black-?!” The stressed Shimada spoke with urgency. 

McCree’s lips were a thin line as he inspected it. “Because…it’s healing,”

Despite the layered-crust of black blood, one thing could be easily distinguished about the wound…the deep, deep line of canine teeth that was embedded into Hanzo Shimada’s skin. 

With a delicate embrace, Jesse pushed his hand onto the deep bite. The bite he had left. The bite that would change Hanzo Shimada’s life forever. 

Unable to stop himself, unable to hold back his pain, unable to control himself, Hanzo yelped as Jesse touched it. Warm, wet tears pushed their way out of his eyes. It was unlike any furious pain he had been dealt before, so much so that he cried. 

The cowboys hands were immediately off again, and instead clearing up Hanzo’s messy splutters and tears. 

“Pain last ‘bout three hours. Maybe five, depending how deep I got,” McCree grimaced at the thought. 

Hanzo waved him off, “and then I have to deal with turning into a fucking werewolf!” 

Jesse fell silent as it was finally said. Guilt weighed down on him like a tonne of bricks being deposited on his shoulders-a burden for him to bare alone. 

He nodded slowly. 

“I’m sorry darlin’. I really am,” bags labelled themselves under the wolf’s eyes. “I wish I could be better. For you,” 

The silence that fled was haunting as Hanzo stared out of the window. The archer knew only silence for now as his wolf-wound leaked and leaked and leaked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check out my archive account for more Overwatch works and AUs! Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos-it is very much appreciated and loved. 
> 
> This may become a series of short stories, however I haven't chosen yet :)


End file.
